This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Shaft-hub connections are widespread in the field of mechanical engineering. They serve for transmitting a torque from a shaft to a hub, or vice versa.
A shaft-hub connection has to be protected against contamination by solid and liquid media. When a lubricant is used, it is furthermore necessary to prevent the lubricant from escaping from the shaft-hub connection. A customary manner of doing this is to design the hub to be closed on one side and furthermore to provide a seal in the region of the engagement of the shaft in the hub. For example, DE 10 2006 022 154 A1 describes such a design of an arrangement with at least one shaft and at least one hub connected to said shaft.
However, during the fitting together of shaft and hub, the problem arises that, when a hub is closed on one side, a positive pressure arises in a cavity between that part of the shaft which extends in the hub and the closed hub end, the positive pressure making the fitting of the shaft together with the hub more difficult and having a negative influence on the reliability of the shaft-hub connection during operation, i.e. during a transmission of torque via the shaft-hub connection.